Taichou et QuaterBack
by Manion-chan
Summary: Que se passerait-il si un certain capitaine aux cheveux argenté descendait sur terre dans les alentours de Seibu. Et que se passerait-il si le Quater-Back aux yeux turquoise proposait un défi au prodige de la Soul Society?


**Taichou et Quater-Back **

_Bon voici la première fois que je m'essaye à un crossover et à un Eyeshield21 alors les deux en même temps… Enfin, vous verrez. Bonne lecture._

A chaque fois qu'il y a une mission dont personne ne veut, c'est moi qui y suis envoyé. Evidemment, en étant le plus jeune capitaine, j'ai moins d'expérience que les autres et donc, c'est le premier motif pour m'envoyer en mission. Cette fois, je pars pour Deimon apparemment, il y aurait un problème avec des Adjuchas et on aurait découvert une énergie démoniaque. La seule nouveauté, c'est que j'y vais seul.

Aujourd'hui, entraînement jusqu'à dix-neuf heures puis l'équipe part manger dans un restaurant familial mais pour une fois, rien ne va. J'ai encore ce foutu pressentiment et ça m'empêche de me concentrer sur ma course et pour ne rien arranger, voilà que Kid commence à me donner des directives pour ma course. Mon entraînement s'achève dans cinq minutes, il faut vraiment que je trouve une excuse pour ne pas aller au restaurant je n'ai pas envie aujourd'hui. J'aspire juste à aller prendre une longue douche et aller me coucher.

Dans le vestiaire, tous les autres étaient motivés pour la soirée et prévoyaient déjà un karaoké pour après le repas. En soupirant, je me suis dépêché de sortir en affirmant que j'avais des vertiges et que je rentrais chez moi. Avec un sourire bienveillant, Kid posa sa main sur ma tête et m'ébouriffa les cheveux sa manière à lui de me dire de faire attention.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai eu l'impression de sentir en courant d'air comme si quelqu'un s'était déplacé à grande vitesse à côté de moi mais lorsque je me suis retourné, la rue était déserte. Je suis rentré chez moi et me suis de suite dirigé vers la douche comme toujours, quelqu'un me vide mon savon quand on va à l'entraînement. Après m'être lavé, j'ai plongé dans mon lit et me suis endormi comme une masse.

Dès que je rentre à la Soul Society, j'étripe Matsumoto. Elle m'avait gentiment proposé de s'occuper de mon « voyage » et c'est avec confiance que je lui avais laissé faire. Maintenant, je me retrouve avec une chemise avec dessus une veste turquoise et un pantalon noir. Je vais tout simplement la tuer déjà que mon gigai est inconfortable alors devoir me coltiner le lycée en plus, c'est vraiment l'horreur. Tout ça soit disant parce que je me fondrais plus facilement dans la foule.

Au lycée, un gars de ma taille appela un certain Riku mais c'est moi qu'il visait apparemment je m'en suis rendu compte lorsqu'un bras passa par-dessus mes épaules. Avec un soupir d'agacement, je lui ai demandé de me lâcher et l'ai observé. Il avait des cheveux châtains en pic avec de grands yeux bruns également. Une grande rousse accourut en appelant encore ce fameux Riku mais aussi un certain Sena.

-Désolé Mamo-nee mais ce n'est pas notre ami.

-Comment t'appelles-tu petit ?

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Une veine palpitait sur mon front et pourtant, je m'efforçais de rester calme. Si seulement ils savaient mon rôle dans la Soul Society… Tout en soupirant, j'ai écouté le nom des deux étudiants qui m'avaient accosté puis me suis dirigé vers le toit de l'école pour autant que je ne me souvienne, je n'étais pas obligé de participer aux cours.

J'ai passé ma journée sur le toit à taper un rapport ou à analyser la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais quand soudain, une arme apparut sous mon nez. J'ai juste levé les yeux pour regarder mon agresseur. Il était grand et élancé avec des cheveux blonds en pics à cet instant, il avait un sourire de psychopathe en me regardant.

-Que fait le running-back de Seibu à Deimon ?

-Je ne suis pas running-back et je ne sais pas où se situe Seibu. Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler avec ce ton non plus.

-Oh c'est que le fuckin'nain ne sait pas à qui il parle.

-Ce doit être toi qui ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses.

-Oh, je devrais avoir peur d'un fuckin'nain qui ne sait certainement pas manier une arme à feu.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ave toi.

-On va un peu voir ce que je trouve sur toi dans mon cahier de menace.

-Tu ne trouveras rien, Hiruma Yoichi d'après ton cahier de menaces, il n'y a rien sur moi. D'ailleurs, je m'appelle Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Avec un sourire amusé, je lui ai jeté son cahier de menaces et me suis levé avec la ferme attention d'aller à Seibu voir le fameux Riku. Une fois arrivé, une grande main se posa dans mes cheveux et me les ébouriffa. Juste à ce moment là, un garçon de ma taille avec un visage presque identique au mien est apparu devant nous. Il avait l'air étonné de me voir et de voir la main du cow boy dans mes cheveux.

-Kid-san, tu devrais retirer sa main. Ca n'a pas l'air de lui plaire quel est ton nom ?

-Hitsugaya Toshiro et vous, quels sont vos noms ?

-Je m'appelle Riku Kaitani et lui, c'est Kid.

-Héhé, moi qui trouvais mon running-back petit, tu bats des records.

J'ai juste marmonné quelque chose d'intelligible sur les gens qui me trouvaient petits puis ai tourné les talons pour partir lorsque mon soul pager sonna. Un immense reiatsu s'abattit sur nous et seuls Riku et moi avons supporté la pression. J'ai avalé un mod soul en disant à mon gigai de protéger le garçon qui me ressemblait mais celui-ci s'est arrêté et m'a regardé sous ma forme d'âme. L'Adjuchas est arrivé à ce moment là et avec quelques coups de zanpakutô, je l'ai gelé puis me suis tourné vers mon double.

-Je suppose que tu veux des explications ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas. Mais j'ai entraînement durant une heure.

-Je peux regarder ?

-Tu ne vas rien dire à Hiruma ?

-Qu'il aille se faire voir cet enfoiré. Premier jour que je suis sur terre et il m'emmerde déjà.

-Tu devrais pas rentrer dans ton corps ?

En soupirant, j'ai repris mon gigai et suis rentré dedans sous le regard amusé de Riku. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers le local d'entraînement des Seibu Wild Gunmans mon clone me proposa de regarder à partir d'un banc.

Je l'observais depuis un petit temps et je me rendais compte qu'il pourrait avoir un meilleur jeu de jambe. Avec un air nonchalant, je me suis dirigé vers Riku en l'interpelant.

En plein entraînement, Toshiro m'a appelé pour je ne sais quelle raison. Sous le regard étonné des autres, je suis allé le retrouver pour voir ce qu'il me voulait. Il arborait une mine sérieuse malgré son physique un peu comme moi quand j'y repense.

-Je peux essayer de te passer ?

-Tu cours vite ?

-Tu as bien vu tantôt.

-D'accord. Tu sais comment fonctionne le foot US ?

-Oui.

-Contente-toi juste de me tacler et ça suffira. Enfin, si tu y arrives.

-Si je t'arrête, je peux loger chez toi durant mon temps de séjour sur terre sinon, je disparais.

-D'accord. Que le meilleur gagne !

Il avait vraiment l'air sûr de lui pour vouloir me passer. En passant, près de Kid, j'ai pris une balle et me suis écarté de mon adversaire pour chacun de nous puisse prendre de l'élan. Lorsque je me suis assez éloigné, j'ai débuté ma course mais ai presque de suite été arrêté. Je n'avais même pas pu voir la course de Toshiro et à présent, je n'avais plus la balle en main. Tous mes coéquipiers sont restés bouche bée devant ce spectacle.

-Co… Comment as-tu fait ?

-Je peux te le montrer en ralenti mais en fait, j'ai trébuché au démarrage.

-Quoi ?

-Regardes bien, je vais te montrer le mouvement de mes jambes.

J'ai fixé ses jambes attentivement mais ça ressemblait à une couse tout à fait normale sauf qu'il pliait fort ses genoux et que ses pas étaient beaucoup plus longs que la normale. Son corps suivait le mouvement très souplement et par habitude si je peux dire ça comme ça. Quand il a cessé de bouger, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux puis avec un sourire amusé, il est retourné s'asseoir sur le banc sur lequel il était un peu plus tôt.

-Dis, elle s'appelle comment cette technique ?

-Shunpo.

-Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour l'apprendre ?

-Trois ans et ça a été rapide certains la développent après seulement dix ans.

-Dix… Ans ? Tu as quel âge ?

-Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. Je vais aller faire un tour pour m'acheter autre chose qu'un uniforme je viendrai te retrouver quand j'aurai fini.

-D'accord.

Il est parti sans plus de cérémonie et avait disparu avant que je ne me rende compte qu'il ne savait pas où j'habite. J'ai tout de même continué mon entraînement en essayant d'appliquer ce que j'avais vu plus tôt mais sans grand résultat. A la fin de la séance, Kid a posé sa main sur ma tête et m'a murmuré que j'étais capable d'y arriver.

Evidemment, il fallait que je tombe sur lui. Et évidemment, il m'avait vu et s'était fait une joie de me suivre partout mais j'étais entraîné à supporter un emmerdeur. J'avais eu droit à tout plein de questions inutiles auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu. « Ton nom, je le sais. Ta date de naissance ? Ton plat favori ? Ta petite amie et tes ex ? Ce que tu aimes ? Ce que tu n'aimes pas ? Ce qui te plait ? Ce qui t'énerve ? Je peux prendre une photo ou je dois ruser ?... » Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mérité ça même Matsumoto est plus supportable. C'est pour dire.

Dès que je regardais des vêtements, il se mettait devant moi et continuait ses questions à la con. « Hitsugaya Toshiro, le 20 décembre, la pastèque, je n'en ai pas, le calme, la paperasse inutile, les sources chaudes, toi et tes questions stupides, je m'en fous,… » Je le voyais marquer tout dans son carnet de menaces sans rien perdre de ce que je venais d'énumérer.

-Ah, j'ai oublié. Ton âge ?

-69 ans. Lâche-moi maintenant.

-Très drôle et après quoi ? Un éléphant rose ?

Je n'ai même pas répondu et ai continué mon chemin sans m'arrêter après tout, libre à lui de me croire ou pas. En soupirant, j'ai recherché le lien spirituel de Riku puis me suis mis en route apparemment, son appartement était de l'autre côté de la ville.

Une fois arrivé, il sonna et attendit une réponse qui ne tarda pas à arriver dès que son hôte lui ouvrit la porte, il rentra et demanda quand même s'il ne dérangeait pas.

-T'inquiètes pas mes parents me laissent ici tout seul alors un peu de compagnie de me fera pas de mal.

-C'est sympa. J'ai de la chance car tu as l'air aussi ordonné que je ne le suis chez moi et pourtant, c'est dur.

-Je vais te faire visiter puis si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions.

-D'accord, il faudra que je te dise comment te comporter avec certaines personnes. Maintenant, j'ai compris la raison de ma venue.

L'appartement était grand et très masculin. Riku devait venir d'une famille qui ne manquait pas de moyens, tant mieux pour lui. La salle de bain était spacieuse et quand j'ai vu ma chambre, je suis resté bouche bée. Le lit était un de deux personnes, il y avait une commode, quelques tapis parsemaient le sol et une fenêtre donnait sur la rue. L'explication ne tarda pas : chambre d'amis mais à la base, c'était la sienne.

Devant notre repas, nous avons commencé à discuter et plus nous parlions plus je me disais qu'il me serait possible de lier une amitié avec Kaitani Riku. Je l'ai laissé me poser un tas de questions jusqu'à ce que la raison de ma présence soit invoquée.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois arrivé de nulle part comme ça ?

-Je suis en mission. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis un shinigami d'ailleurs, je sui étonné que tu puisses me voir sous ma vraie forme. Je suis ici pour défendre la ville des attaques de hollows, des esprits qui ont mal tourné, et pour trouver une source démoniaque. Etrangement, ce n'est pas Hiruma Yoichi c'est un humain à cent pour cent même s'il vous fait peur. Je rentrerai quand on me rappellera.

-C'est compliqué. Tu portes un haori avec le chiffre dix pourquoi ?

-Je suis un capitaine des armées de la cour je dirige une division, la dixième.

-Donc tu es puissant. Et le shunpo est une technique de shinigami.

-Tu as tout compris à mon tour pour les questions. Depuis quand vois-tu les esprits ?

-Je dirais un mois ou deux, pas plus.

-Je vois tu t'es déjà fait attaquer ?

-Non, je les course et après un certain temps, ils en ont assez et partent.

-Ca va, je sais tout ce que je veux. Ah, j'allais oublier si une femme rousse avec une grosse poitrine te serre dans ses bras en t'appelant « Tai-chou ! », tu lui diras ça avec une voix énervée.

-D'accord.

Nous avons remis la table puis nous sommes dirigés vers nos chambres respectives avant que je n'aille prendre une douche. En recroisant mon hôte dans le couloir, je lui ai annoncé qu'il était possible que je doive partir durant la nuit comme réponse, il haussa juste les épaules et rentra dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai fait de même et une fois couché, je me suis endormi comme une masse.

Ce matin, Toshiro était déjà partit. Ca m'a fait bizarre mais bon, j'avais bien compris qu'il était solitaire et qu'il ne parlerait pas de lui.

Je marchais tranquillement dans la rue lorsqu'une paire de bras m'enlaça et qu'une paire de seins entoura ma tête.

-Tai-chou !

-Matsumoto-san, je vais vous dire ce que Toshiro m'a dit de vous dire.

-Toshiro ?

-Espèce d'imbécile, tu devrais te rendre compte que tu m'as confondu avec un humain ! Retrouve-moi avec mon reiatsu et excuse-toi auprès de Riku !

-Je suppose que c'est toi Riku alors, je m'excuse.

-Ce n'est pas grave votre capitaine est au lycée de Deimon. Apparemment, il va sur le toit.

-Il t'a dit tout ça ?

-Non, je l'ai tout déduit mais je dois avouer qu'il est assez mystérieux mais très gentil.

-Je sais. Passe une bonne journée.

-Merci vous aussi.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Une semaine qu'il n'y a plus eu d'urgences pour Toshiro je dois être gamin mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. A présent, je le considère comme un ami. Grâce à lui, je maîtrise le shunpo et je suis prêt à emporter le Christmas Bowl avec toute l'équipe. Rangiku est déjà repartie depuis six jours et je devine que son capitaine allait bientôt retourner à la Soul Society.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon dernier jour à Deimon. L'énergie démoniaque provenait sans aucun doute d'Hiruma Yoichi et les Adjuchas avaient abandonné la chasse après Riku. Evidemment, je suis heureux de rentrer chez moi mais je me suis attaché à ce gamin malgré le fait que je ne le reverrais sûrement jamais.

-Hé mais c'est le petit Toshiro que l'on voit là…

-Yoichi si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à me raconter, tu peux t'en aller.

-Kekeke… J'ai trouvé beaucoup d'informations sur toi. Surprenantes certes mais très intéressantes.

-Comme ?

-Hitsugaya Toshiro, né le 20 décembre 1932 et décédé en 1942 suite à un accident de la route. Apparemment, tu es enterré aux côtés de tes parents et ça fait un petit temps alors, que fais-tu ici ?

-Ca ne te regarde en rien.

-En tout cas, j'ai trouvé la raison d'une telle ressemblance. Vous êtes cousins à peu de choses près.

-Tant mieux ça ne changera quand même pas nos vies. En espérant ne plus te recroiser, je te dis au revoir.

-Kekeke… Au revoir petit génie.

Quand je suis arrivé chez Riku, je lui ai écrit une lettre puis suis parti. Peut-être qu'en fait, je me suis juste voilé la face… Il restera pour moi plus qu'un ami.

D'un geste d'habitude, j'ai jeté mes clefs dans le petit pot prévu pour elles et me suis rendu dans la cuisine. Bien en évidence sur la table reposait une lettre l'écriture soignée m'a de suite indiqué la personne qui l'avait écrite. En tremblant, j'ai commencé ma lecture.

« Désolé de partir comme ça mais je dois vraiment y aller. Les chances pour qu'on se revoie sont vraiment très minces si pas inexistantes et même si c'était le cas, ça m'étonnerait que tu te souviennes de ta vie sur terre. Par contre si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'on se reverra et que nous pourrons continuer notre début de relation.

J'ai vraiment été fier de voir que tu as maîtrisé le peu de choses que je t'ai apprises. A présent, tu sais utiliser le shunpo aussi bien que moi et quelques sorts défensifs au cas où. Maintenant, je suis sûr que tu ne risques presque plus rien.

En espérant te revoir un jour, je te souhaite une bonne santé ainsi que la réussite de ta vie. Amicalement, Toshiro. »

-Alors comme ça, c'est ça qu'on ressent quand on a perdu un être cher. Je suis vraiment trop con !

XxXxXxXxXxX

Je suis vraiment irrécupérable. Oui, on a battu Aizen. Oui, c'est la fête. Non, je ne me réjouis pas comme les autres. Non, moi, j'ai perdu mon lieutenant, la seule qui me comprenait un tant soit peu. Oui, je cherche toujours après lui. Celui qui sur l'espace d'un mois a réussi a devenir important pour moi, presque vital. Maintenant, j'ai grandi mon corps est celui d'un jeune adulte. Je pourrais avoir toutes les filles que je veux dans mon lit mais c'est _lui_ que je veux. C'est pourquoi je me retrouve encore au bord de cette rivière au beau milieu du Rukongai toujours à broyer du noir.

-Toshiro !

Je n'y croyais plus, cette voix, ce teint plus hâlé que le mien, ces yeux si semblables aux miens. Exactement les mêmes pas de shunpo que moi.

-Riku !

La source de mon désespoir juste devant moi, bien réelle, souriante. Lui aussi a grandit mais il a juste une forme d'adolescent, tout comme moi ce qui voulait dire qu'il était mort trop tôt que pour profiter de la vie sur terre.

-Toshiro, je suis si heureux de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je t'ai reconnu à ton reiatsu.

-Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

-Je revenais d'un match avec Kid quand un petit garçon a couru vers moi pour avoir un autographe. Il a traversé et avec le shunpo, je l'ai repoussé sur le trottoir mais avec la fatigue due au match, j'ai atteint ma limite et me suis fait faucher. On m'a de suite envoyé à l'hôpital là bas, j'ai entendu que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire du foot US quand j'étais dans un instant de lucidité alors, j'ai pensé à toi et ai débranché la machine qui me retenait en vie.

-Pourquoi avoir pensé à moi ?

-Parce que tu me manquais et que je ne voulais plus voir personne. En fait, je t'aime.

Je n'ai pas répondu je me suis juste contenté de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et de le serrer dans mes bras.

-Tu as fait de très beaux matches.

-Tu es venu les voir ?

-Souvent dès que j'avais achevé mon travail et que tu étais en compétition, je descendais sur terre.

-J'aimerais juste une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Entrer dans ta division.

-J'aurais pu dire oui si tu étais un shinigami.

-Il reste une semaine de cours à l'académie puis je suis affecté dans une division.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Une semaine plus tard, Hitsugaya Toshiro avait un nouveau lieutenant (et amant), Kaitani Riku. Ils étaient d'une ressemblance terrifiante et d'une puissance étonnante. Le premier maîtrisait la glace et l'autre une vitesse ahurissante deux génies ensemble comme l'étaient Aizen Sosuke et Ichimaru Gin.

_Bon d'accord, je retourne me cacher, c'était tout simplement nul et fleur bleue. Mais il faut que je m'améliore alors je le poste quand même._

_Reviews ?_


End file.
